This invention relates to devices which enable a surfer to propel his/her surfboard in the water; and more particularly it relates to improvements in propulsion mechanisms, for such purposes.
In the past, a surfer would lie down on a surfboard to propel the surfboard with hands and arms, as towards the sea to catch a surf. There is need for a means by which the surfer can propel the surfboard with his/her feet. The present device enables a surfer to travel with his/her surfboard, easily, using legs and feet for propulsion.